soundcloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Lauv
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lauv Profile Los Angeles, CA, United States Bio haha definitely not an existential hopeless romantic https://lauv.lnk.to/theresnoway mgmt: https://lauv@foundationsmgmt.com booking: https://zbluestone@paradigmagency.com External Links * Website: https://lauvsongs.com * Twitter: https://twitter.com/lauvsongs * Facebook: https://facebook.com/lauvsongs * Tour Dates: https://songkick.com/artists/8623349-lauv Tracks (@lauvsongs) # I Like Me Better (7,940,000) # The Other (2,910,000) # Reforget (2,260,000) # Breathe (996,000) # Come Back Home (857,000) # Paris in the Rain (802,000) # Comfortable (736,000) # The Story Never Ends (473,000) # Easy Love (434,000) # Question (feat. Travis Mills) (429,000) # Adrenaline (406,000) # Chasing Fire (334,000) # Enemies (266,000) # Never Not (263,000) # The Other (Stripped) (241,000) # Getting Over You (228,000) # Paranoid (212,000) # Bracelet (134,000) # Superhero (123,000) # Getting Over You (R3HAB Remix) (105,000) # The Other (DallasK Remix) (102,000) # I Like Me Better (Cheat Codes Remix) (99,600) # There's No Way (feat. Julia Michaels) (90,700) # The Other (Matisse & Sadko Remix) (84,800) # I Like Me Better (Ryan Riback Remix) (83,100) # Chasing Fire (Robin Schulz Remix) (61,600) # The Other (Shallou Remix) (51,600) # The Other (Eden Prince Remix) (46,800) # Easy Love (Dipha Barus Remix) (42,900) # I Like Me Better (TRU Concept Remix) (42,500) # Chasing Fire (Stripped - Live in London) (31,000) # The Other (Madison Mars Remix) (29,800) # Enemies (24,500) # Bracelet (21,800) # Never Not (21,700) # Paranoid (19,800) # Reforget (Milk N Cooks Remix) (13,100) # There's No Way (feat. Julia Michaels) (Alle Farben Remix) (940) # There's No Way (feat. Julia Michaels) (Synapson Remix) (560) # There's No Way (feat. Julia Michaels) (MYRNE Remix) (510) # There's No Way (feat. Julia Michaels) (Cat Dealers Remix) (410) Reposts (@lauvsongs) # SoySauce & lil aaron - BOUT TIME (3,930,000) # Lauv - Reforget (Milk N Cooks Remix) (1,700,000) # Crywolf - Quantum Immortality (1,000,000) # Lauv - Breathe (Severo Remix) (1,000,000) # Sweekuh - How We Do (feat. Cosmos & Creature) (674,000) # Jenaux - I Want Your Love (feat. Bryn Christopher) (266,000) Likes (@lauvsongs) # XXXTentacion - Fuck Love (feat. Trippie Redd) (168,000,000) # Famous Dex - Pick It Up (feat. A$AP Rocky) (prod. FKi1st & Sosa808) (68,500,000) # PARTYNEXTDOOR - Things & Such (35,700,000) # Petit Biscuit - Sunset Lover (34,700,000) # PARTYNEXTDOOR - Jus Know (feat. Travis Scott) (22,600,000) # PARTYNEXTDOOR - Don't Worry (feat. Ca$h Out) (22,500,000) # PARTYNEXTDOOR - Let's Get Married (16,400,000) # Oh Wonder - Body Gold (Louis The Child Remix) (16,400,000) # Drake - Duppy Freestyle (16,300,000) # Blackbear - if i could i would feel nothing (7,280,000) # Noah Cyrus - Make Me (Cry) (feat. Labrinth) (Marshmello Remix) (5,910,000) # Billie Eilish - COPYCAT (5,820,000) # Chet Faker & SAINT WKND - Lover (5,320,000) # Mr. Carmack - Pay For What (Alexander Lewis Trombone Flip) (3,300,000) # Marcus Marr - The Trouble With Us (3,030,000) # k?d - Lose Myself (feat. Phil Good) (3,020,000) # Quinn XCII - Straightjacket (2,980,000) # RL Grime - Halloween 4 (2,800,000) # Tarro & PLVTINUM - Champagne & Sunshine (2,510,000) # RL Grime - Halloween 6 (2,200,000) # PARTYNEXTDOOR - Break Me Down (2,160,000) # Emmit Fenn - Painting Greys (1,890,000) # Pelican Child - Turn Me Down (1,470,000) # Snakehips & MØ - Don't Leave (Oshi Remix) (1,370,000) # Shawn Mendes - Mercy (Loote Remix) (1,320,000) # Mark Johns - 5 South (feat. Brasstracks) (prod. Alexander Lewis) (1,310,000) # Kasbo - Lay It On Me (feat. Keiynan Lonsdale) (1,180,000) # sam gellaitry - to earth and back (1,150,000) # ZHU & Tame Impala - My Life (1,000,000) # Dan Farber - Take Me High (955,000) # Pitchfork // MoMA PS1 Warm Up Mix - Cashmere Cat (897,000) # Majid Jordan - My Imagination (feat. dvsn) (824,000) # Point Point - Power (793,000) # Alli Simpson x lilangelboi - Why I'm Single (Lido Remix) (710,000) # esta. - catalina dea (706,000) # Tove Stryke - Say My Name (519,000) # Phil Good - Growing Up (480,000) # BASECAMP - Comfort Zone (436,000) # CADE - Sorry For Myself (419,000) # PARTYNEXTDOOR - The Right Way (393,000) # Point Point - Part Of The Game (342,000) # San Holo - b song (295,000) # JUDGE - Addicted (feat. Jesse Rutherford & Lil West) (coprod. Dylan Brady & Alexander Lewis) (281,000) # Fifty Grand - i come from a place of love (281,000) # Imad Royal - Smile (278,000) # Imad Royal - Bad 4 U (feat. gnash) (257,000) # San Holo - trip (255,000) # Jake Miller - Can't Help Myself (coprod. Cade) (237,000) # Curtis Heron & Fifty Grand - Water Glance (228,000) # Trippy Turtle - 21 (225,000) # Trippy Turtle - Controlla (222,000) # Lauv - Paris in the Rain (inverness Remix) (216,000) # glitch boy - the feeling i get when i'm with you (210,000) # Kevin Garrett - Stranglehold (199,000) # Cashmere Cat - OVO Sound Radio Mix (196,000) # Good Luck Have Fun - DIPLO (192,000) # esta. - rndm (191,000) # Mura Masa - What If I Go? (feat. Bonzai) (Nighttime Version) (179,000) # Fifty Grand - abigail and the hammer (175,000) # LANY - It Was Love (170,000) # Sam gellaitry - hibernation (166,000) # Trippy Turtle - Sola (162,000) # Fifty Grand - evening unfold (158,000) # glitch boy - i miss holding your hand everyday (157,000) # San Holo - self-love (155,000) # Bebe Rexha - I Got You (Cheat Codes Remix) (154,000) # Lil Uzi Vert - XO Tour Llif3 (NGHTXNGHT Edit) (148,000) # drip-133 & Fifty Grand - acted alone, often occasionally (148,000) # Mura Masa - Complicated (148,000) # Charli XCX - Boys (THEY. Remix) (141,000) # ginseng - Out Of Body (feat. Fifty Grand) (137,000) # Fifty Grand - spiderfriend (137,000) # San Holo - b song by Analogue Dear (118,000) # lil aaron - IWGFU (prod. Dylan Brady) (116,000) # Mike Posner - Silence (feat. Labrinth) (Sluggo & Loote Remix) (111,000) # 11:11 - Pretty Brown Eyes (prod. Rob Holladay, Yonatan Watts, & Jupyter) (109,000) # Cashmere Cat Loves Australia A Lot (103,000) # Night Tales - Want (feat. Kimono) (83,700) # samsin - forest floor (78,900) # chrome sparks - I Just Wanna (feat. Kllo) (76,700) # jeremy zucker - every day (stripped.) (69,000) # Fifty Grand & Hellion - Fever March (65,200) # San Holo - ty (64,200) # The Japanese House - Good side in (50,900) # 11:11 - Home (49,800) # TYLERxCORDY - Early Hours (feat. BLYNE) (48,800) # Blasko - Ms. Love (48,800) # Shy Girls - Why I Love (41,800) # Lucas - wait what (42,000) # TYLERxCORDY - ex mas (39,300) # Fred V & Grafix BBC Essential Mix - 5/21/2016 (38,400) # Refs - Forever (34,200) # west1ne - Wake Me (33,900) # Faded Fox & Sammy Seagull - Faded Or Never (29,900) # Lauv - I Like Me Better (NeonMeow Remix) (27,700) # Denton Thrift - Something Real (feat. Mared) (24,600) # Refs - Spotlight (23,900) # NXM - need u. (21,500) # Pretty Panda & PPR PANDA - Sorry Not Panda (18,300) # Drippy Dolphin & DREAMCASTS - All The Drip She Said (15,600) # Baile Bear & DJ A.M.G. - Da Havana A Miami (14,400) # Laura Les (osno1) - dead serious and out of options (12,700) # Chacha Chimp & Jakkz - Jiggle (10,400) # TYLERxCORDY - hands around a cup of coffee make a diamond (7,630) # CROG - cigarettes & city winds (6,810) # starling - No Rest for the Wicked (6,060) # UZ - Heart (N/A) # UZ - Pick A Ball (N/A)